The World Without
by tricksterschoices
Summary: It's been quite a while since the defeat of Asura the trio and their weapons have started to grow into their own, but peace does not last forever.  Soul/Maka. Actual plot line too.
1. Prologue

you know this is your biggest mistake.  
what a waste, what a waste, what a waste.  
and of all the things you never explained,  
you know this is your biggest mistake.

Since fighting Asura life for Death City had been hard. It took quite a while for things to get back to a semblance of normal. Lord Death himself had taken a few weeks to recover. Deathscythe as well. However, thankfully the threat of the Kishin was gone – for now.

It took a few months for Death City to be restored to its former glory. Then from that things slowly started to shift and turn for the best. The DWMA continued again as scheduled. Meisters and their weapons took guidance under the faculty and leadership of Lord Death.

Life changed for the trio and their weapons too.

Black Star and Tsubaki were regarded with great respect, and the great BlackStar was now seen as the great star he was. However, it wasn't to the aspect of being more than any God that existed, so his vicious speeches, fighting, and trials didn't stop.

For Death the Kid, he renewed the relationship he had with his father. Patti and Liz were there with him too. While Lord Death insisted that there was no apology needed, Kid insisted that there definitely was. It took at while for him to get past it, and in all reality he still never stopped blaming himself for what Asura had done to his father. For Patti and Liz, they continued to follow Kid around and do as they pleased.

Maka and Soul continued on as they always had. Their bond silently stronger than ever. They continued to work hard with both their studies and their assignments. Their ninety-nine souls took a while to get though. It wasn't until a year after the fight with Asura that they were able to make Soul into quite the formidable Death Scythe. Still unhappy with not being the strongest one ever – only to have Maka's father be the one higher than him – Soul and Maka continued training together.

Crona and Ragnarok started fresh at the academy. Crona's tameness never really left him but he warmed up to the school once more, and had always been grateful that they welcomed him back even though the regret of what he'd done sat on his slender shoulders with great weight.

For BlackStar and Kid, the road to having Death Scythe's kept on having road blocks. For BlackStar he constantly got ahead of himself and merely kept on pushing it off saying that when he actually put his mind to it Tsubaki would become that Death Scythe no problem. Tsubaki the ever gentle soul merely kept following him faithfully. Kid however had no such excuse. Instead his problem was and would clearly always be; symmetry. Every time the three of them would go into a fight there would always be an odd number of souls. Patti and Liz made no worry about it though. They merely humoured him and kept on.

Maka and Soul worked their way into four star Meister and weapon. BlackStar and Kid made their way to three stars with their weapons respectively. Crona and Ragnarok stayed at a modest two star, however the pair of them would've had no qualms with staying one stars.

And so that was how their friendships and powers grew and sustained themselves. All the way up to the end of their schooling years. Into the famed ages of eighteen or mildly older for the few who were.

And that would be where the beginning of this story starts – in the winter no less.

they say that things just cannot grow,  
beneath the winter snow.  
or so I have been told.

:::::::

First song- Biggest Mistake – Ellie Goulding  
Second song- Winter Song – Ingrid Michaelson & Sara Barielles


	2. Said and Done

and instead of saying all of your goodbyes – let them know.  
you realize that life goes fast,  
it's hard to make the good things last.  
you realize the sun doesn't go down,  
it's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round.

"Yahoo!" Screamed the overly excited voice of a certain blue haired young man. He thrust his fist into the air as he exited the DWMA. BlackStar had changed appearances considerably since Asura's demise. He'd grown a fair few inches that was certain. Rather than being shorter than Tsubaki, he was now a good four inches taller than her now. His physique hadn't changed, but merely adapted to the late growth spurt. The pants he wore were no longer pants exactly but shorts cutting off right below his knee. He'd opted to keep the same outfit saying that his stardom needed to keep an image together that people would recognize easily and associate awesomeness with.

"BlackStar, I don't know why you're so happy… You failed the test," Liz said as she walked up behind him with Patty at her side. These two were the least changed physically of the group. Liz kept her long hair long, and Patty's short. Their stomach's bearing at all times with jeans being the typical choice of bottoms. The girls however opted to change their shirts though. Patty going for a pink spaghetti strap and Liz went with a pink sleeveless top.

"That doesn't matter! A guy like me doesn't need to worry about _tests_! Wooohooo!" He yelled as he jumped forward.

"BlackStar, one of these days they'll expel you. You do realize that right?" Kid's monotone voice was hollow and devoid of all emotion as usual, but a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. He hadn't changed much. He still enjoyed wearing suits; it was a thing due to his love of symmetry that kept him in his perfect suits. "I mean you can't coast on your strength all the time."

"Whatever," BlackStar snorted. "Doesn't matter to me. They'd be FOOLS if they expelled me. I'm a three star AWESOME almost GOD-LIKE BEING, failing tests shouldn't matter to me."

Tsubaki gave a sigh. Unlike everyone else, she was absolutely unchanged. Sure her face had matured into that of a beautiful young woman, but she wore the same clothes, and styled her hair exactly the same. She forced a small smile forward, but had nothing to say. There really wasn't much she could say in the situation. BlackStar did get away with himself in situations.

"Aw, leave the idiot alone," Soul smirked with teeth bared. "Besides it's not like they could expel any of us. God-complex or not."He shoved his hands into his pockets and then sulked forward. His signature yellow and black sweater had been replaced with similar jacket. On the back it said "Death Scythe", the arms were black and the center was a maroon colour. Similar to the red colour that appears in his weapon form on the blade. Maka had gotten it for him when he finally became a Death Scythe. He wore black jeans now, and still had the head bands, but the sweat-band he used to have with his name on it was gone and had been for a while.

"We shouldn't rest on the past to further us through the future though," Maka chided. "If we did that we'd never get better or stronger," she nodded putting a hand on her hip. Both her and Soul had grown a bit, but she was still an inch or two shorter than her weapon. Rather than wearing her hair up in pigtails she now either wore her hair down or up in a single ponytail. She still enjoyed wearing her button down shirt, tie, and sweater vest but opted for a pair of pants rather than a skirt most days. Her signature black coat was still at her side though. Except with a line of red along the bottom. Sure the coat looked the same, but her father had gotten it for her when she made Soul into a Death Scythe.

"Blah blah blah!" BlackStar hollered. "Enough talking. Class is done now, let's do something FUN!"

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Kid said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's been a while… Why don't we play a game of basketball? We could ask Crona to come out and then we'd have an even team," Tsubaki said with her voice as gentle as ever.

"These nails are not breaking," Liz said with a shake of her head. "I am not playing at all."

"We could still invite Crona though, I'm sure he'd like to play." Maka nodded.

…

The group of now eight were trying to catch their breath. Liz and Kid sitting off on the bench while BlackStar reprimanded Crona for a bad move which garnered a book-smack from Maka. They then argued about where she had the book.

Maka stopped suddenly. A sense of overwhelming darkness creeping into her. Suffocating her almost. Soul took a step forward noticing that his partner was acting oddly. She wasn't saying anything back to BlackStar. It took a moment but even BlackStar noticed her lack of response.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked finally.

"There… It's… It's so weird," she said slowly. "It's like there is a wave of loneliness coming. But loneliness made out of a soul," she frowned. "I don't understand."

"A single soul?" Kid asked as he rose from the bench. Liz followed him to the group.

"W-What do you mean loneliness?" Crona asked timidly.

"It's weird… With the madness it was just a feeling of chaos… but this comes and goes like a wave. There is a peak of it, and then it fades back away. Maybe… Maybe I'm wrong," she said as she looked to Kid.

"No… I'm starting to sense it now," Kid said with a shake of his head. "It's definitely odd."

"We should see Lord Death," Tsubaki replied.

"Yeah," Maka said as she turned to look in the direction – which was south – that the loneliness was coming from. There was something wrong with the feeling that it gave her. It reminded her of the madness as if it was related somehow but at the same time they were completely opposite. More than that it felt so sad.

"You okay?" Soul asked as he stepped forward. The rest of the group was walking off the court. They stopped at the exit though to wait for the two of them.

"Mhm, yeah," she said as she turned to him with a big bright smile.

Soul knew it was a small lie, but decided not to press the issue. She'd talk with him about it when she wanted to.

i've seen this one before, the girl she gets away.  
everybody knows it but no one tries to stop it.  
cause she barely even knows him, but if she could see inside.  
everything is quiet as she waits to tell him who she is.

:::::

First song- Do you Realize – The Flaming Lips

Second song- Absolute – The Fray


	3. Speeding Through

it was the wicked and wild wind.  
blew down the doors to let me in.  
shattered windows and the sound of drums.  
people couldn't believe what i'd become.

:::

Maka stayed behind the rest of the group, but she didn't stray behind. Her mind was just in other places and she wasn't concentrating on what BlackStar was going on about. Soul kept his eye on his partner, but there was a worrying feeling sinking into the bottom of his stomach. This wasn't like Maka at all. Usually she'd be at the front of the group trying to ignore – but failing – BlackStar and the first to tell everyone what to say. Yet now it seemed she wasn't even there with them.

While the two were close there were still parts of each other that they didn't talk about. He with most of his life before becoming a weapon, and for her she was seemingly an open book but he knew there was more to her than that. She felt a lot more than she cared to admit, and worried about quite a lot.

As they got back into the school Stein was waiting for them. "Lord Death would like to see the eight of you," he said with a stern nod. Nothing much had changed with him. He hadn't aged, and he was still as creepily intelligent as ever. There was one minor difference and it wasn't in the way he acted, instead there was a small band around his ring finger. It matched Marie's.

It didn't take them long to get to Lord Death's room, but when they were there it was like the air had changed. Instead of being the generally easy going atmosphere, it was more serious.

Maka snapped out of her personal reverie. Soul dug his elbow into her side slowly, and it caused her to push back at him. He gave that wide toothy grin, and she merely rolled her eyes and went back to waiting for instructions or whatever Lord Death had to say.

"Why hello kids," said the jovial voice. The large block like hands coming out and giving a large wave. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you for asking Lord Death… We're a bit curious as to why you'd invite us though," Tsubaki said.

"Is it about the soul waves?" Maka said suddenly.

Lord Death nodded. "They were quite alarming, and I can see they've affected you and Stein a great deal too." He said with a small nod. Maka looked over at Stein to see some change in him but it didn't look like there was.

"What was it?" Kid asked.

"Well, there are a few reasons why it could have happened… However, I believe we've already figured out why," Lord Death said with a nod. "Stein could you explain and answer their questions?"

"Where are they coming from?" Kid asked.

"Well, to be quite blunt… Crona's half-brother," Stein said as he looked to the pink haired boy. "Medusa being the scientist she was made sure she had plenty of projects going. Between the time of Medusa first encountering Aracnae in the child's body, and falsely surrendering to us she broke off a piece of her soul into a child. In theory it really isn't a half-brother but just a small continuation of Medusa," Stein then took the pause to adjust his glasses. "Normally witches obviously wouldn't do this, however, Medusa being the inventor that she was mixed her soul with black blood thus ensuring a way of having her soul become mad, how this transcends into the soul waves, we're not sure. I've got to look into this further, but that's all the information we've collected so far."

"How could you have so much already?" Maka asked quickly.

"We've been monitoring the situation for a year."

Maka clenched her fist not liking that there had been the start of another evil for a whole year and she hadn't known anything. She still felt like a child amongst these people.

"What will you have us do Lord Death?" Liz asked finally.

"It's obvious what he wants to do! He's going to send me, BlackStar, out to kill this demon!" The cocky male yelled out.

"Along those lines yes, I'd like the three of you and your weapons to go. Crona, I would like you to spend time with Stein in the meanwhile." Lord Death answered.

"If I can disce– study you for a while I hope to understand the meaning of this half-brother of yours," Stein said with a nod.

Crona gave a slow nod, and wrapped an arm around himself.

"Are you okay Crona?" Maka asked slowly.

"I don't know how to deal with having a brother," he frowned.

"It'll be fine, you've got us. We'll make sure nothing bad happens," Liz smiled brightly.

"When BlackStar is around you have nothing to fear about!"

"Other than hearing loss," Soul chuckled.

It garnered a small laugh from the group of them.

"I'm going to be sending the three of you off to Hungary the day after next," Lord Death smiled. "I wouldn't want you to all miss the party!" He laughed and then started to try and dance.

There was to be a party in honour for the DWMA, and in that party there was going to be a small little soiree for Maka. It was her birthday after all.

Maka gave a small chuckle and then sighed. She wasn't too excited about having a party in her honour but she would grin and bear it regardless. That was when she realized the distinct lack of cooing from her father. She looked around the room and noticed that the red-headed fool wasn't around. That was odd. Lord Death as if innately knowing exactly what Maka was thinking gave a small nod.

"DeathSycthe isn't here because he's currently… busy," he coughed.

"Oh," Maka said softly.

"If by busy you mean philandering," Stein blurted out, and then chuckled. "Sorry Maka," he sighed.

Maka closed her eyes and shook her head.

:::

pay close attention,  
don't listen to me from now on.  
george'll be flying this one.  
and it's anyone's guess how he does this.  
is the right turn wrong?  
universe taking me in full bloom.  
fireball careful with that there.  
see what you made me do.

:::

First song- Viva La Vida – Coldplay

Second song- Must be Dreaming – Frou Frou


	4. Shut Your Eyes

reach across the great divide.  
seek the war behind your eyes.  
finally slow the racing clock.  
try so hard to make it stop.

:::

After Lord Death dismissed the group they all went their separate ways. Tsubaki and BlackStar were going to work on the enchanted sword a little more – not that they needed to at all, they'd come a long way from when they first started using it, now it barely phased BlackStar. Kid and the sisters went to reorganize his house. Stein off to speak with Crona. Then Maka and Soul alone, but quiet. There was something between the two. Soul noticed it, but realized that it was really because Maka was off in her own world.

She had been since the so called soul wave.

It was funny to think how they called their soul wavelengths such, but when it actually came to experiencing it, it wasn't like a wave at all. He wished he could sense and see souls like his partner, but until he could magically figure that out he'd just have to stick by her side.

They walked along the street in silence, as they made their way back to their apartment.

"Maka, you're acting strange," Soul said as he put his hands behind his head leaving his elbows sticking out.

"Huh? Oh… sorry," she answered quickly. "Just a bit tired today." The lie rolled off her lips easier than she would've liked but now that it was out she wasn't going to tell him that there was something wrong. She just had to press through the odd feeling of loneliness.

"You know you can talk to me about it if you want," his voice went serious even though he didn't look at her.

"I know Soul," she said and gathered herself. "A good helping of dinner will get me right back into the swing of things." She smiled brightly.

Then from there things seemed okay again. They talked about the meaningless and trivial things they usually did throughout dinner, and then while she studied in the living room he played a little bit with his guitar in his room. It seemed like there had been no problem from the basketball court, but Soul had an itching feeling that there still was.

…

In a world surrounded by darkness and nothingness stood all of Maka's friends and family. First BlackStar and Tsubaki looked at her, shook their heads and then turned away fading into the blackness. Then came Kid, Patty, and Liz. They seemed sad to see Maka, but just like the two before they faded away. Her father was the next one, and unlike his usual carefree demeanor he seemed sad, he wouldn't look at her. He didn't even have to move before the black took him.

Her mother was next, but she stayed for a less amount of time than anyone else.

Then she was absolutely alone. She looked around turning to try and see if anyone was left, but no one was. She wrapped her arms around herself, when she heard a small voice.

"They'll all leave you," the voice was familiar. "You are utterly alone."

Maka frowned and closed her eyes. "No… This isn't real," she mumbled.

"But it is," said the voice. "Open your eyes."

Maka did as she was told and saw Soul. But he wasn't looking at Maka, instead he was looking at the person the voice came from; a second Maka. This one was simple but beautiful. Green eyes sparkling, a beautiful black dress hanging on that delicate frame, and hair that was as straight as a pin. She had her arm around his shoulder and another along his cheek.

"Even Soul will leave you," the other Maka whispered.

"No he won't," Maka said softly.

"Yes he will," she smiled softly.

Soul looked at the real Maka with a small nod then dissolved into the black. Maka raised a hand to try and catch him before he left, but it was too late.

"It's only you and I," said the second Maka as she walked closer. She extended her hands out. "Don't deny it, just give into me before they all end up hurting you."

"You're not real," Maka said slowly.

"I am you Maka," she sighed. "You know I am… Don't lie to yourself. I will never leave you, I promise."

The voice drifted off, and the world started to cave in on Maka. A sudden fear of closed spaces came upon her, and she started to scream out. The black started to pull at her wrists and legs. Then it wrapped itself around her neck.

"Just give in," the blackness hissed. It wasn't the other Maka's voice, but somewhere in there Maka knew that it was her doing this.

Her body begun to jerk back and forth as she screamed, she shut her eyes and then when she opened them she saw Soul with his hands on her shoulders. His hair was a mess, and he wore no shirt. The scar was visible, and his eyes were wide with worry. Maka stopped and looked up at him.

"It was a nightmare," he said softly.

Blair sat at the edge of Maka's bed, as a cat form and then begun to purr as she went closer to Maka. Maka slowly sat up and looked between Blair and Soul. "Sorry," she said with a soft chuckle. "I wish I could remember what I was even upset about too," she lied. She knew what it was, and she was terrified of it.

This was so unlike the madness she'd encountered. The madness brought power and a carefree life. Loneliness brought nothing but sadness. There was no power, and there was no benefit, but more than madness she felt herself starting to believe in it.

Would Soul always be there for her? She didn't know, but she decided not to dwell on it. She knew that Soul was already worried. She felt guilty for that already, so she wasn't going to make him worry even more.

"It was probably about your birthday party tonight," Soul chuckled as he pointed to a dress that hung up in her closet. "I would be too if I had to wear that dress," he then grinned. Maka rolled her eyes and pushed him.

Blair gave a small snort. "I helped her pick that out."

"Why isn't it any sort of sexy then? I mean sure Maka doesn't have breasts like you do, but she's going to look like a Nun in that dress," Soul chirped, which garnered him another push, this time sending him off the edge of the bed. He hit the floor with a thud, and Maka shook her head.

"Unlike you, I enjoy more colours than just red and black," she said with a shake of her head.

"Oh really?" He asked with a raised brow pulling something out of his pocket. In his hand was a box, it was large, but it had stripes of red and black. "I guess you won't like your birthday present then!"

Maka rolled her eyes, and swiped the box out of his hand before he realized that she was going for it. She opened it up and a smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. She lifted the necklace out of the box and gazed at the simple one angel-like wing pendant. It was a beautiful shade of both green and red together that worked well and didn't make it seem like Christmas.

"Wow Soul, you outdid yourself this year," Blair sang out.

"Yeah you did, thank you Soul," Maka said as she slipped out of the covers. Soul was now on his feet and giving a non-chalant shrug.

"You're welcome."

"Could you help me?" Maka asked as she lifted her hair.

Soul gave a small nod, and then unclasped the hold. She lifted her hair up completely, and felt a shiver go down her spine when his rough calloused fingers danced along her skin. She could even feel his breath on her skin. They'd been close like this before, but tonight it was somehow different. Perhaps it was because they were in their pajama's. When he closed the clasp of the necklace he let it lay on her skin, but his fingers lingered for a second or two more than what was appropriate. Maka felt her cheeks go a little warm, but it was quickly dashed away when Blair gave a small squeek, bringing her back to the real world.

"Wow! It looks so pretty on you Maka," Blair said happily.

Maka let her hair fall back down, and let her fingers run over the wing-pendant. "Thank you Soul," Maka smiled as she turned around. He wasn't looking at her, but giving her another shrug.

"I'm going to go back to bed," he nodded slowly. "I'll keep my door open in case you have another nightmare. "

He then dashed out of the room. Blair following him.

Maka sat down on her bed and then sighed looking down at the necklace. Why would the loneliness be affecting her so much if it was clear that Soul would never leave her? They were Meister and weapon. They were a fantastic match, and as Soul enjoyed saying it 'cool'. The worry still ate at her, but she realized she was still tired.

However, she was able to get back to sleep as she played idly with the necklace.

:::

get up, get out, get away from these liars.  
'cause they don't get your soul or your fire.  
take my hand, knot your fingers through mine,  
and we'll walk from this dark room for the last time.

:::

First song- The Great Divide – Emmy Rossum  
Second song- Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol

Thanks for the reviews and support so far :) More Reviews and Constructive Criticism is always appreciated! I hope you're all enjoying so far!


	5. The Pretender

i would go through all this pain,  
take a bullet straight through my brain.  
yes, i would die for you, baby.  
but you won't do the same.

:::

Waking up was significantly easier when morning came. Probably due to the fact that when Maka woke up she couldn't remember even dreaming when she went to sleep for the second time. She laid in bed for a moment or two before pulling up the resolve to get herself together. She fiddled with her new necklace and thought about how to go about the day. She had to ignore the sinking feeling that kept on growing. Or perhaps she'd speak with Lord Death a bit more about this new opponent they had. Perhaps this was happening to other people as well? After all the madness had affected Stein so much more than anyone else, so it could be logical that the loneliness could affect her like such as well.

That led her to thinking why the loneliness might want to go to her quicker than another person. Did that mean there was truth to what she felt?

It was a circle and she was getting nowhere. So she decided to sit up, and push her feet out of her comforter. When they hit the cold floor it sent a jolt through her waking her up completely and also cementing that she just had to push through it.

When she stepped out of her room, she saw a present on the table, and instantly from the hand writing of "To Maka" she knew it was from her father. A shiver went through her as she thought about the last time she'd gotten a present from him. She was not looking forward to seeing what depraved clothing he'd gotten her this time.

Past the table was Soul with his back to her. He was making something on the oven, and Maka gave a small chuckle. It was rare that he actually decided to wake up early enough to make breakfast.

"The bacon is burnt, but the toast is good," he mumbled.

"Noooo, the bacon is really good!" Blair cried out as she skipped from one side of the kitchen area to the other side. This time she was in her human form. Wearing practically nothing but Maka had finally gotten used to it – for better or for worse.

Maka watched as Soul stared at the cat-woman with a bit of amusement, but then he returned back to the eggs – or so Maka figured considering the smell. "Easy side up in a second," he said slowly remembering the way she liked her eggs.

A wide smile curled at the edges of her lips and she sat down at the table. There was nothing to worry about, and she was happy she'd put it past her.

…

"You look good Maka!" Blair said softly, and Maka knew that even she didn't believe her own words.

Maka stared at herself in the mirror. Somehow, the dress had managed to look worse from the store to now. It was a yellow calf-length dress, with a ribbon under her chest, and lace straps – at least that had been what she thought she was buying. Now it was a mildew colour with a saggy ribbon of grey, and the lace straps looked like they'd been eaten by mothballs.

"I'm not borrowing one of your dresses," Maka said with a shake of her head. "So don't even suggest it… but," she paused turning around and looking at her bed. "I have one other dress."

Maka got down on all fours and then fished under her bed. She struggled trying to get it but gave a small cry of victory once she had the box. She pulled it out and then put it on the bed. Without opening it she sat cross legged and stared at it.

"What's this?" Blair asked.

"A silly dress my mother gave to me," Maka fumbled as she opened the box. Revealing an emerald green colour of fabric. "I don't really want to wear it though," she frowned. "But I think I have to considering that Patty went through my clothes and took all my nice dresses."

Blair slowly picked it up out of the box and looked at it through the mirror. It was a simple dress, but beautiful none the less. It was knee-length, flowing, and elegant. There was a green rope going under the chest to come to a bow at the back. "It'll look amazing on you," she smiled brightly as she looked back at Maka.

When Maka put it on, she felt a little bit vulnerable in it, but liked it still. Sure, it was a style she liked, but while she loved her mother dearly, she just felt a bit more distant from her because it was more of her mother's liking than her own making Maka realize that while her mother gave it to her it was probably bought with the sole intent of being worn on her Mother, rather than the daughter.

"Chop chop, let's go." Blair said as she started to push Maka out of her room.

Soul stood there in his regular suit. However, since Asura he'd taken to pin-striped suits rather than simple black. Maka figured it was his way of accepting the red demon of madness. There was no red though, which was surprising. Instead it was a light grey. He gave her a toothy smile, and it made her concerns about her mother forgotten.

"You two have fun!" Blair cried out. "Oh dear, I feel like a mother watching my children go off!"

She then flung her arms around Soul and Maka. Pulling them into her for a tight tear-filled hug. "That's it, I just have to go!" She said as she let them go and smiled. "Pum-Pum-Pumpkin!" She cried out, and a poof of smoke went in the air. When it finally settled, she was wearing a purple dress that had no backing, was tight in the necessary places, and showed off her chest.

"Let's go now!"

…

The small group of Meisters and weapons went off to sing to Maka. Stein, Marie, and DeathSycthe managed to attend the singing as well. Maka blushed, and went through the thank-you's, and then they all returned to the party and entertained themselves the rest of the night.

Crona stayed silent beside Maka as they drank some fruity punch, though it was clear the boy wanted to talk with Maka about something.

"How you doing Crona?" Maka asked slowly.

"Oh me? I'm fine," he answered quickly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she smiled. "How was talking with Stein yesterday?"

"Oh… that… I don't really know how to deal with having a brother, but they say he's not really a brother," he fumbled. "But Stein and Lord Death say I might be able to help so I'll try very hard."

"That's really good Crona, but don't push yourself too hard."

"AAAAH, I'M HUNGRY." Ragnarok cried as he pushed himself out of Crona's back. "Feed meeee."

"Oh… Uh… I'll… um… be back in a moment," Crona said to Maka.

Being alone for a moment Maka figured out where Stein was, and made a B-line straight for him. She had to talk with him for a little bit to see what she could figure out in terms of this new threat. She wanted to know what they were up against.

"Hello Professor," she said slowly. Stein fixed his glasses and gave a small smile.

"Why hello Maka, how are you enjoying tonight's festivities?"

"Very well… I just wanted to talk with you a minute about what we were talking about in Lord Death's room yesterday," she gave a small nod and smiled gently. Hopefully it being her birthday would convince him to give her what she wanted without having to push, but she wasn't opposed to pushing regardless.

"Oh, I figured you'd be talking with me sooner than when you were assigned your duties tomorrow," he chuckled. "Come out into the hallway with me for a moment. "

They walked out into the corridor, but before they went off she caught the gaze of Soul. She saw the concern he had, but she shook her head to try and calm him. He was pulled away by Blair before she could figure out if he'd understood.

"So what would you like to know?" Stein asked.

"Well what does this loneliness do? How big of a threat is this man?"

"Straight to the point. Admirable," he smiled. "Well the loneliness is almost the opposite of Asura's madness in the sense that it would cut you away from everything. Make you uncaring, and essentially cruel. It doesn't make you more powerful, but reckless and much more dangerous."

"Has there been reports of the loneliness affecting people already? Asura's madness didn't touch the city like the waves of this man's soul yesterday."

"No reports yet, but you're right in noticing that. Unlike Asura, this man has no following like Arachnae did. Perhaps a small few pivotal people like Medusa had." The way he visibly cringed when he said Medusa's name made Maka feel momentarily sorry that she asked him about this subject, but she wanted to know more.

"What sort of information do you and Lord Death hope to get out of Crona?"

"We already know the sort of life he had as a child. That clearly isn't a factor in this man's life. More over we're thinking that there could be a link between Crona's and this man's soul, because they're family , thereby making it easier to find the person… Now, if you will excuse me I'm going to escort you back to the party, and then you will return to enjoying your birthday," Stein chuckled as he ushered her in the door.

:::

should i feel like i do?  
should i lock the last open door?  
my ghosts are gaining on me.

::

First song- Grenade – Bruno Mars

Second song- All That I'm Living For – Evanescence

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Keep 'em coming!

Triell- Hah, I hadn't even thought about xmas when I was doing that. Silly xmas seeping into my writing.  
Mynameiseliza- I try to do a chapter every day. (Sometimes every other day though.)


	6. You Found Me

what she takes a bit out of always takes it right out of her.  
what she takes it right out of always takes a bite out of her.

:::

Maka returned to the group and watched as BlackStar started to try and eat a whole tray of food. She gave a roll of her eyes, and found herself thinking about what Stein had said. However, thankfully, it was cut short as someone extended a hand in front of her. Looking to who it belonged to she saw Soul. "It's your birthday, I figured I might as well be the one to ask tonight."

In return Maka gave a bright smile as she took his hand.

Soul led her out to the floor and wrapped his free hand around her waist while the other hand gave a small squeeze to hers. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and kept on looking down at their feet. The last time they had danced was when they'd been fighting Crona. She'd stepped on his foot then. She was trying desperately not to do that again.

"Stop concentrating so hard," Soul said slowly as he gave her hand another gentle squeeze.

Maka looked up and in return gave him a small forced smile. Though seeing that toothy grin of his made her feel a bit more relaxed. She let the music flow into her, and she just followed his lead – thankful he was actually taking the lead.

"I thought you were wearing a yellow dress," he said slowly.

"For some reason it was really dirty…" she said with a shrug. "I didn't change just because you didn't like it." She snorted.

"When did you go out and get a new one?"

"I've had this one for a while. My mother gave it to me."

There was a small pause of silence between the two, but Maka didn't feel an ounce of awkwardness. Instead she just felt warm, like everything in the world was okay or at least going to be okay. The music was really good too. But like all things, it had to come to an end no matter how much Maka didn't want it to.

When the music came to a stall, the two of them stood there. That silence slowly gnawing at her and making her worried about the loneliness. When would Soul leave her? It was inevitable – everyone went away.

Soul's hand that had been on the small of her back slowly moved and fell back at his side. Their hands that were joined together slowly fell down to their sides as well. However, Soul wasn't trying to pull away . Maka then realized that he was probably worried and pulled her hand away slowly. A small unrecognizable emotion washed over Soul's face – perhaps it had been disappointment, or even relief that she'd been the one to pull away first. Maka couldn't figure out which one it was.

Then the lights of the grand room started to flicker.

A few of the students would look up to the ceiling, but Maka knew exactly where it was coming from. She immediately turned to the front door, and through it saw a beautiful man. He stood at an impressive height probably reaching over six feet easily. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. He stood in a suit, and beside him were two women.

"What's the meaning of this," Stein asked. Maka was curious as to why Lord Death wasn't around doing the questioning.

"We've come to ruin Death City," said the man.

"Who are you?"

"After trying to find me for quite some time I would've figured that you might have learned my name already," he smiled. He took a step forward, and Maka shivered. It felt wrong. Could anyone else feel this too?

Maka decided to look into seeing his soul, but when she tried, she couldn't even see it. It felt so wrong. Maka clenched her hands and like all of the other occupants of the party they all waited in anticipation for what might happen.

"We're looking for a certain someone," he said slowly. "Weapon and Meister all in one package."

Maka froze, her eyes going wide. She didn't even notice as her friends stared at her for that small moment. Soul went closer to her, his shoulder brushing up against hers.

"Ah, well… While I do appreciate you dropping by, I do believe you need to leave," Lord Death sang out as he and Maka's father walked through the crowd to Stein.

"Lord Death himself," the man said as he bowed. "Pleased to finally meet you. My name is Chaos," he smiled. "Quite the opposite of what I wish to achieve, but I have to give my mother something for naming my brother and I."

Maka turned to Crona, and saw him cowering behind Liz and Patty. She was certain that he was muttering 'I can't handle this. I don't know how to deal.' Over and over again, but her attention was drawn back to Chaos and Lord Death.

"So I just need that one student of yours and then I will go on my way," he said with a nod. "Without any harm done to your city today, or any of the inhabitants."

"Afraid I can't do that," Lord Death said slowly. Deathscythe was becoming agitated beside him too. Perhaps because of the fact that he knew it was his daughter that Chaos was wanting to take and do who knows what with.

"Well, can't say I didn't try correct?"

"True," Lord Death said with a small nod.

Maka was then hit with that wave of loneliness, but instead of coming and going like a water wave it stayed constant. She paled and stumbled backwards. It was absolutely clear what was happening, but she still couldn't force the thoughts away. Her mother, was never around – she already decided to leave. Her father chose his many women over Maka. Her friends would soon leave too.

She looked up and saw that everyone else was just fine. She looked to Soul and then over to Kid and BlackStar. None of them seemed to be realizing the same things. She chilled when she looked back at Chaos, and saw that he was staring right at her.

"Found you." He said.

Then it was like time stopped.

Chaos surged forward through the crowd. The two women who had been behind him were mumbling something under their breath and staying perfectly still. When Chaos got to Maka, Soul stood in front of her, and was tossed straight to the side by a simple smack to the shoulder.

That didn't stop Soul though. He got right back up and went after Chaos again. Only to be tossed to the side once again.

Patty and Liz immediately turned into their weapon selves, and Kid started to shoot at Chaos. He extended his palm and the bullets stopped only a few inches away. Each bullet that was shot stopped in that barrier.

BlackStar had his enchanted sword, and tried to attack, but like Soul he was thrown to the side.

The crowd of people at the party were either going to the other side of the room or getting their own weapons out. Lord Death stood there with his own Deathscythe and they all got into their respective fighting stances.

"Chaos I suggest you give up," Lord Death said as he went closer.

"I would rather not," Chaos said as he wrapped a hand around Maka's waist.

Soul ran forward one more time. "Don't touch her you bastard."

"You cannot tell me what to do and what not to do, you're nothing," Chaos laughed.

Maka looked around the room. Thoughts of just giving into the loneliness kept on creeping up to her. That was when Lord Death pressed forward and brought his scythe down to try and attack Chaos, but like the rest of the attacks that weapons tried to give, it stopped at some invisible barrier.

Chaos laughed and turned around keeping Maka close to him. "I had suggested that we do this without any harm being made to you," he said with a small shrug. "But have it your way."

The two women were now instantly at Chaos' side and they raised their hands both to Lord Death. Two lines came out of each of their palms, but they were barely visible. Only the shine of the light made them seen.

The lines wrapped around Lord Death and suddenly Death himself fell to the floor. After that there were sounds of weapons falling to the ground. Or small cries being muffled – not because of Death lying on the floor and Stein trying to use a soul manipulation attack, but instead because of the viciously strong waves of sadness going through the crowds.

People were now trying to come to terms with the idea of being utterly alone in the world.

Maka included, but when she saw Lord Death go down, she started to struggle in Chaos' arms even more. Chaos brought a hand up to smack her into an unconsciousness, but Soul had managed to jump forward and get him off his guard. He dropped Maka and let out a string of swears.

Soul was thrown to the wall, and it wasn't pretty. He fell to the floor and some of the debris fell on top of him, but that didn't stop him. He got right back up and waited for Chaos to attack again. This time he was sent against a pillar. When he fell, more debris fell on top of him again.

Maka tried to run to Soul, if they could just get him in his weapon form maybe they could do something. However one of the women that were with Chaos stopped her, by setting loose the strings on her. Her body didn't feel right. It was like someone else was controlling it.

"Soul!"

He was getting beaten up badly, and every attack that someone else did with a weapon was just getting nowhere. They were getting stopped by the invisible barrier.

Maka looked back and saw Stein working on trying to get the strings off of Lord Death. Almost everyone else was coming to terms with their crippling loneliness. It wasn't going well for the DWMA.

"Chaos! I'll go with you!" Maka yelled out.

"Perfect," he smiled as he hit Soul to the wall once more. Blood was coming out of Soul in so many different places, and yet he still fought. "Just let me finish this."

"No! If you touch him one more time I'll fight you every step of the way. Leave now and I won't fight! Fix Lord Death too!"

"Give me your word."

"You have it."

"Girls let Lord Death go once I'm gone."

Chaos dropped Soul, and went over to Maka. She felt the strings lift off her body, and she stared with wide eyes to Soul. Soul stood up once more, and surged forward but Chaos stepped out of the way. BlackStar and Kid tried to attack too but he merely stepped out of the way as well.

It was like he was a God himself.

"Let's go," Chaos said as he extended a hand to her.

Maka slowly stood and looked at the hand, then to Soul. As she took Chaos' hand he pulled her in but her eyes never left Soul.

"Maka no!" He yelled out. "You stupid girl!"

Soul ran forward and tried to attack him again, but Chaos side stepped again.

"Soul!" She cried.

Chaos then mumbled something, and they were gone. A poof of grey smoke going around the area they had been in. Soul let out a cry as he went straight into the cloud that had once been his Meister.

The two women undid the ties and started to go about doing the same thing that Chaos had done, but rather than getting away Kid grabbed one and BlackStar the other.

As Lord Death stood up once more, his face wasn't the jovial skull that everyone saw at the academy all the time. He was livid, and rightly so.

Before he got to do anything though Soul pushed in front of him and stared at the two women. "Where did he take Maka?"

:::

fully alive,  
more than most.  
ready to smile and love life,  
fully alive and she knows  
how to believe in futures.

:::

First song- Do it or Die – Die Mannequin

Second song- Fully Alive – Flyleaf

Mynameiseliza- good things come to those who wait: P


	7. Wide Open Frailty

my hands float up above me,  
and you whisper you love me,  
and i begin to fade into our secret place.  
the music makes me sway,  
the angels singing say we are alone with you,  
i am alone and they are too with you.

:::

Chaos held Maka in his arms, and cradled her gently. He was not rough, and he was quiet considerate. He ducked, or swayed for her head to miss the rock from the wall of the cave they were walking into. When they got to the end of the cavern there was a large wooden door. He mumbled something and then the door opened. Behind it was a large room with other rooms attached. A huge home in the middle of rock.

Maka gave a small whimper out, and Chaos made his way straight to a room on the second floor. In there was a comfortable four poster bed, and all of the other amenities that might be in a bed room. The lights were bright, but once he placed her onto the bed and put a blanket over her the lights dimmed. He stood there over her bed watching her sleep for a moment and then he turned and walked out.

…

"Soul calm down," Kid suggested. "You need to keep a handle on this. We can't find Maka if you're simply yelling at the women."

They had moved back to a different room rather than the one the party was being held. Lord Death did not look pleased, but he kept quiet. He'd ordered them to be bound in chains, and from that they hadn't said a single word. Harm hadn't been brought to them just yet but it was clear that Soul was on the idea that they should move to that motion quickly.

Deathscythe had generally the same temperament as Soul, which was endearing, but not recognized at the exact moment.

"You do realize what will happen don't you?" BlackStar said his voice vicious and serious. It was directed at the two women, and it even practically forced them into looking up simultaneously. "We will kill you when we find out you will not break." He licked his teeth as his lips curled into a disgusting smirk filled with a desire for malice. "I will certainly be glad to help kill the people who hurt my friend."

Tsubaki considered telling BlackStar to calm down, but even the levelheaded calm woman could see that no one in the room could even fathom calming down.

"Lord Death," Soul said as he turned to look at the man who was supposed to have all the answers. "What can we do?"

"Lord Death," said the girl on the left with a sick smile.

"What can we do?" said the girl on the right.

They all looked back at the two girls who merely stared at Lord Death with a smile.

"It is quite surprising that the wonderful Lord Death hasn't explained it yet." Said the one on the left.

"I know, quite surprising. However, how can you explain something like that." Said the one on the right with a mad giggle.

"You shut up now!" Soul yelled as he made a step forward to hit one of them, but Stein pulled him back.

"Go ahead Lord Death," they said in perfect unison. "Explain."

Slowly the attention shifted from the women back to Lord Death, who stood there silently. There wasn't a single movement, or shift of balance from him. Soon enough as moments passed by he gave a sigh.

"It wasn't until these two used that string effect on me did I know exactly what we were dealing with," he started. "Medusa unknowingly used a child that had been reborn without a soul, apparently he's sucked her powers in and in conjunction with his own it was reminiscent of the time of Abaddon."

No one moved, not even the women. If a pin were dropped it would send an echo through the still room.

"The Abaddon is absolute nothingness," he said slowly. "See there is life, there is death, and then there is nothing, each one needs a ruler. He was the ruler of nothing, but a long time ago, long even before Asura and Eibon," he sighed. "It was just Life, Death, and Nothing. He begun to want anything, but as he would get his hands onto something it would merely become just nothingness. He had no soul, but he was a being, and unlike the problems with Asura – he is my equal."

Kid stepped forward and shook his head. "That is impossible."

"Quite the contrary. The only reason he has never been a thought in my mind was because when Life and I came together we banished him into resurrection. To be reborn every one hundred years. Life ensures that he stays alive; while I Death make sure he does not die. It's a tricky line, but we've been managing effortlessly. I see to that none of the Reapers ever have him on their list, while Life does its job to make sure that it is constantly around him… Really, I thought that the lives – should he have ever consciously known – could have been a better option to his existence as Nothing, but… Clearly with Medusa's soul piece waking him up we were wrong."

The women begun to laugh. "King Chaos wishes to thank you for his solitude, if it weren't for you and Life he would have no true grudge to hate his family." They were in complete unison. "Now our job is done."

Soul spun around and looked at them. "Your job is done?"

"Did you believe that we would honestly let ourselves be captured?"

"So you let us take you hostage?" Kid said as he stared at them – a small thought of how perfectly symmetrical they were going through the back of his mind. It was such a tragedy that he would have to make sure they were punished – even killed.

"Good boy," laughed the right woman.

"What does Chaos expect to achieve by taking Maka?" Soul asked quickly.

"Good question," said the one on the left and she turned to look at the woman on the right.

"She is an absolute mistake in the design of life and death," said the one on the left. "She is both meister and weapon, it would be rather safe to say he wishes to use her to destroy both death and life."

"A mistake?" Deathscythe asked with his brows knitting together.

"A person can be one thing, but they cannot be two. It defies the laws of nature," Stein said. "In that Maka's abilities as both meister and weapon pose quite the problem. On top of that she hasn't even tapped her true powers. We're constantly watching her grow. From the witch hunter attack to the Kishin hunter attack. She is absolutely adaptable to the environment she's thrown into because she is not one thing but two."

Soul shook his head. "I don't care what she is and what she is not, what are we going to do to get her back?" He asked with a foul tone of voice.

"Whatever we can," Lord Death said with a nod. "Take these two to the dungeons… I'll have their punishments seen too later, now we need to come up with a plan."

"About time!" BlackStar yelled.

Soul looked down at the ground clenching his fist. They'd been too much already to break apart now. He blamed himself for letting her get away and not protecting his meister. He had to find her and get her back. Make everything go back to the way it was. He wouldn't even contemplate a single moment of not being able to be back with her again. It was inconceivable.

…

When she woke up she was alone in a dark room. Sinking into a very comfortable bed surrounded by lush fabrics. She stirred and sat up wiping her eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was or rather where she wasn't. It was that moment that the world felt frigid to her.

She was alone, like she knew she'd be.

At least Soul was safe.

Maka begun to think about him. The way his white hair stuck up in the morning before he brushed it. Or how he always knew when she was upset even though he didn't know what it was about half the time. A small part of her knew that he'd come looking for her, but at the same time she did not want to get her hopes up. She didn't want to feel hopeless. Even if she felt alone, she still had hope.

"Ah you're finally awake," Chaos smiled as he walked into the room. He wore a black suit and a blue shirt and tie to match his eyes.

"I said I'd come along easy, but this doesn't mean I'll stay easy," she said quickly. The resolve to fight burning inside of her and shaking away the cold the moment he walked through the door. She jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"I will not fight you," he said with a shake of his head. "My little anomaly," he chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I won't!" She yelled and jumped forward. When she landed a punch to his stomach, she felt like she'd hit rock. She stumbled back a few steps then went at him again. Each blow she landed doing nothing to him.

"Just listen to me, and then once I am finished, you will be free to leave if you wish… You may return to what is still left for you in Death City – even if it is there."

His words were hypnotic. She felt the sinking feeling of nothing surround her. How could he do this with merely talking to her? She scalded herself for letting him affect her like this.

"I am Nothing," he said slowly. "Just as there is Death, and Life, there is also Nothing. I too am a God," he nodded. "Or merely a supreme being. I like to believe that we are not God's but rather guardians," he shook his head quickly. "Death and Life decided to lock me away because I merely wanted to feel something. I wanted to feel happiness Maka. That is it. I wanted to feel more than nothing. Even for a brief fleeting moment. Yet I never could."

Maka found herself momentarily sympathetic, but shook her head and pushed the thought away.

"What does this have to do with me though?" Maka said sharply.

"You are a flaw in the design of both life and death, and nothing… You are both a Meister and a Weapon… Do you realize the implications of that Maka? You are more than what both Life and Death have in their plans for this world, and yet you stand here following their orders," he shook his head.

Maka shook her head. "Nothing you're saying is convincing me to stay. I'm going," she said with a nod.

"I had figured you might say that," he frowned. Just then another wave of nothing surrounded her, but unlike all the other times, she begun to drown in his waves of nothing. "I will have to convince you a little harder that you have absolutely nothing in Death City waiting for you to return."

Maka stood there frozen in fear as she watched the world fade away. Her dream becoming a reality. Everyone slowly leaving her. Telling her things that they just couldn't be around her any longer. They didn't care, and most of all they never had.

It all amounted to Soul though. He stood there alone staring at her.

"Soul," she said softly.

"Maka… I never wanted to hurt you."

"What are you saying Soul?"

"Maka… I think it's time I find a better Meister," he shook his head. "I never want to see you again."

She licked her lips and tried to find the words to make him stay. "Soul, please stay…"

"Maka, I could never love someone like you. I never have either. It was always pity for you," he shook his head and then turned around.

Even though it was merely a dream. It felt real to her. So real that when the nothingness faded away and the room became clear to her once more, she was staring at the floor in a daze.

"You're right," she said softly. "There really is nothing for me at Death City."

"You'll always be alone," Chaos smiled.

"I always have been." She said, though her voice was different. Instead of the genuine Maka, it was now the version of her that had been in her dream. Maka had given up and decided to let her other self take the reins – while she slept away the ache of nothing.

:::

day one day one start over again,  
step one step one.  
i'm barely making sense just yet,  
i'm faking it til i'm pseudo making it.  
from scratch begin again but this time i as i

and not as we.

::

First song- All Around Me - Flyleaf

Second song- Not As We – Alanis Morrisette


	8. How Did We Get This Far Apart?

Authors Note: Sorry about taking so long everyone, a lot of things happened IRL that left me basically unable to write at all. I'm also in the process of re-watching the show so that I might be able to get back into the grove of it all. Thanks for the reviews though!

.

Shake me down,

Not a lot of people left around,

Who knows now,

Softly laying on the ground, ooooh

Not a lot people left around.

...

...

Maka woke up and looked around. She was still in this odd room. It was beautiful, but she didn't care. She took in a small breath and licked her lips slowly while she sat up slowly in the bed. Something was missing though. She slowly put her hand to her chest over her heart. What was that odd aching feeling. It was upon further introverted inspection that she remembered what was happening. What had started to grow inside of her. The darkness, the sadness, that aching loneliness.

"You're up," Chaos smiled. He sat in a plush chair. It was on the other side of the room. He had one leg crossed over the other, and slowly sat up straighter for a moment before he uncrossed his legs and stood up. He took the few steps across the room towards her. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I still don't like you," she replied as she looked up at him with eyes strong with defiance.

"Found a little bit more spite did you?" He asked with a small chuckle. "I shouldn't have let you sleep," he said with a shake of his head.

Her hand still on her chest brushed up against the necklace that Soul had given her just earlier. Somehow she didn't feel as alone as she did before. Chaos saw that reaction, and growled. "How can you still believe in them?" He yelled out. Then he went calm and quiet, his eyes wide and slowly that feeling of loneliness surrounded him, and soon her.

Maka took in a deep breath as she felt the constant wave of loneliness engulf her. It felt like an old comfortable blanket this time. She closed her eyes and didn't feel sadness at all. The bravery she felt when she fought Asura didn't matter. It wasn't bravery that could fight this feeling.

"You will stay here forever," Chaos yelled out.

...

Soul stood in Death's room. Surrounded by Blackstar and Kid. "This guy has been at her longer than just the ball," he admitted as he looked up at Lord Death. "She'd been acting odd," he frowned as he looked away feeling a little guilty for not being able to help her earlier.

Deathscythe's eye twitched slightly as he heard Soul speak up. "You let that go on?" He growled.

"Enough," Lord Death said slowly. "She's targeted even deeper than the rest of you because she is a Meister and Weapon," he sighed. "A flaw in the design of this world," he frowned. "A beautiful flaw, one that I so very much love to watch grow," he turned around and closed his eyes.

"How is she a flaw?" Asked Kid.

"Her parents are a meister and a weapon. She is both in turn," Death replied. "Lady Life and I never took into consideration that something like her could be truly made," he turned to look over his odd shoulder.

"What does this mean?" Asked Deathsycthe.

"We ought to get to her," Lord Death said slowly. "As quickly as possible."

"But I don't understand," said Kid. "She was able to defeat Asura," he said quickly. "Surely she must be able to fight against this!"

"Nothingness is terribly different," frowned Lord Death. "This is a fight that even I and Lady Life have been having troubles with... Bravery... It does not mean anything. Bravery only matters when you have something," he explained. "For what is bravery with nothing?" He asked. "Nothing is just that, nothing. It is not happiness, it is not bravery, it is not madness. At least with madness you have something."

"How are we supposed to fight against something like that?" Stein asked.

"I don't know," answered Lord Death gravely.

...

"You feel that don't you?" Asked Chaos with a small grin as he moved to the bed beside her. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. "It's nothing," he said softly as he reached a hand towards her to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "You accepted it last night. I saw that," he smiled. "You ought to just give up and accept nothing once more, after all... Life and death... They lie," he said with a shake of his head.

"People trick themselves into believing they have something... Anything... But it's not true," he said slowly. "Instead all you have is nothing. No one is here. No one has ever been there for you either. They've always been there for themselves," he said with a nod. "Because they all know how little they have too."

"That's not true... I have friends," Maka said meekly.

"Ah yes... Friends," he said slowly as he pet her head gently.

She sat there on the bed in the beautiful green dress desperately trying to fight away the emotions she felt. This was so different than the madness she once felt when she was fighting Chrona. It had been warm there, inviting. This nothingness was... just void of everything. It was neither cold nor warm. It was neither happy nor sad. It completely confused her, she had never felt nothing before.

"They were only there for you so that they could get what they wanted," he whispered softly. "They hadn't been there to be with you, just use you," he said slowly as he continued to pet her head, running his fingers through her hair. "No one, has ever been there for you. Your mother shipped you off. Your father chooses liaisons with women... Your Soul? He only cared about becoming a Deathscythe. He used you that whole time," he nodded. "Blackstar thinks you're a pathetic weakling, and Kid doesn't think you're worth his time at all... Lord Death is the worst of all," he said slowly. "Lord Death never explained what you were to you. No one did. Everyone hid the truth from you," he said with a shake of his head.

"No this isn't true," Maka said weakly. "This is just you spreading lies for your own gain," she said as she pulled away from him. "I have people in my life. Friends, family... Happiness," she nodded as she fought through the feelings of nothing.

"No. You. Do. Not," he snarled as he reached a hand out and put it around her neck grasping hard.

...

...

how did we get this far apart?

we used to be so close together

how did we get this far apart?

...

...

First song - Shake me Down - Cage the Elephant

Second song - Apart - The Cure (Renholder Remix)


	9. That Sweet Loneliness

And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical  
Only if for a night

. . .  
. . .

"We need to get to her now," Soul growled as he looked up at Lord Death, unafraid, and anxious. He had to get Maka away from this Nothingness. He knew how well she'd taken to the madness, and he had been there first hand to witness her transformation into a weapon against Asura. He wanted to have faith that she'd be strong enough to fight against it, but he couldn't help but worry regardless.

"Clearly," Blackstar spoke up as he walked forward. Tsubaki glanced at her Miester and nodded. Through the past year he'd finally grown to the same height as her and she couldn't help but be a little happy that she no longer had to look down at him – even though it really didn't matter to her.

"What can we do?" Kid asked as he shifted in his spot.

"Well… There will be another joining us," Lord Death started. "Lady Life needs to be here… While I do believe that the three of you are very capable, but this is an issue that is more than just Death now," he said with a small nod and then turned around away from them. The mirror was now in front of him and suddenly it turned white and inside of it stood an odd character of a being.

Like Lord Death, it was overdone, and larger than 'life'. It was almost the opposite of Lord Death in that she had a white cloak covering her body, parts of it flying away in an unseen wind. The face though was black, and delicate. It was feminine where Lord Death's was masculine.

"It has been a while Death," she said softly. Her voice wasn't as jovial and exciting as Lord Death's. It was sultry and sweet.

"Yes, yes it has," said Lord Death with a chuckle.

"Is it what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a sigh. "However, it is worse. He has assumed a new name, and taken an anomaly," he said slowly.

"I knew allowing her life would become an issue," frowned Lady Life.

"Wait you knew about her?" Asked Deathscythe worry all over him. He walked forward and away from the others.

"Of course I did," she said with a shake of her head. "You truly believe death is all there is to life?" She asked with a raise of her brow. "I cannot control biological functions, so people are able to procreate as much as they want, but it is I who decides who comes to life, like it is Lord Death's job to decide who comes to death," she explained slowly and then looked back up at Lord Death.

"So what is his name?" She asked.

"Chaos," answered Lord Death.

"Quite befitting," she commented with a sigh.

. . .

Maka put one hand towards his wrist and the other clawed at the hand on her neck. There were a few muffled cries, but they fell upon deaf ears. Chaos' eyes begun to glow brighter, that blue becoming terrifying. "You are alone," he snarled. "Why do you believe Life and Death so blindly? They lie! They keep everything for themselves. Who decided that they are the ones to dictate where souls come and go from?" He cried out.

"Just forget them! They're nothing, you are nothing!" His voice was becoming deeper, raspy and rather demonic. It was at this moment that he let go of her neck and pushed off the bed looking down at her. Maka begun to cough and gasp for air. She tried sitting up slowly and when she finally caught her breath she looked up at him.

"Never," she growled.

Chaos glared down at her and picked her up off the bed by just grabbing her arm and tossed her across the room. She fell down the wall and then slowly started to get up. However, she couldn't. Chaos was there instanteously and grabbing her again. This time throwing her against the bed so hard that it broke in half. The debris of the four posters and the headboard falling onto her.

Maka struggled to stand up. Her dress was ripped and torn, but she stood there defiant as ever. It wasn't bravery that held her there together, instead it was desperate hope. Hope that he was wrong. That this nothing she was feeling would disappear.

Chaos saw that spark of pain in her eyes though, and a cruel smile curled at his lips. "It's too late," he said slowly with a small chuckle. His blue glowing eyes begun to fade to that odd piercing normalcy that he'd had when she first saw him for her birthday party.

"You know it, you just have to accept it," he smiled slowly and then moved to the door. "There are clothes in the closet for you, you can sleep on the couch as you have broken the bed. I'll return after you've had some time to think it over," he chuckled and stepped across the room as if nothing mattered to him.

Maka stood there confused, by everything. She soon sat down in the debris of the bed just staring down at her feet. Everything was becoming more and more confusing, and the worst part of it was that she didn't know how to stop it in the least. The other aching question burning in the back of her mind was trying to figure out what did make Life and Death so readily capable to decide such things. She had always truly just believed that Lord Death was right, but he held such truth from her, how could that be right?

. . .

"This is all well and good but what can we do?" Soul said irritated that he was just being given lessons on the situation rather than actual clear instructions. It was in that moment that he realized just a fraction of how much he missed Maka. She would have already come up with some crazy plan, or at the least she would have provided some entertainment so that he could get through the rest of this. "I'm tired of just talking about this. Maka is off with some creep who cares about nothing from what I've heard here," he said with a shake of his head.

"Do you know where he is young boy?" Asked Lady Life with a cruel, condescending tone. "Do you know how to help her? Do you know anything about what you're getting into. This is bigger than that little problem of Asura and silly madness," she sighed and looked at Lord Death. "I have found her, but I cannot locate Chaos," she said with a nod. "However she has already been corrupted, it is likely you will have to extermi-"

"NO! Not my beautiful loving daughter!" Cried out Deathscythe immediately cutting her off.

"Very few can return from his grasp, this is more than just madness, this is nothing. It is the void of everything. She will become very unlike the girl you know today," Lady Life explained.

"What can we do to return her to normal?" Asked Stien. "Or at least a semblance of her former self?"

"Reaffirm her faith in life and death," answered Lord Death.

"Chaos feels jaded, as if we are paupers who do as we please. As if we do not have rules to abide by. He believes we are like him, free to do nothing and yet he believes we are all powerful and able to do everything, but we cannot," Lady Life explained. "It is because that is who he is. He will never understand anything because he is nothing. It will only be the way he knows it because that is all he has known, and will ever know."

"Yes yes, enough with the lectures!" Soul yelled out. "How do we get her back?"

"In lamens terms? Remind her who she is. That will not be easy though," Lady Life said with a shake of her head. "Previous souls lost to nothing have been unable to return back to who they were. There wasn't enough for them to remind them of who they were."

"Why does he want her so badly?" Asked Stien.

"Because she is a deviation to the rules. She is uncontrollable in terms of life and death. In that sense she is also uncontrollable in terms of nothing as well but… She is a human, susceptible to all human emotions – or lack thereof – and in that mistake, she is something that can destroy quite literally everything if given the right push," Lord Death explained as he looked at Stein. "Send us the coordinates Life, and I shall take it from here. We will report back when we have Chaos in hold. If you should like I can send you his two witches for your own interrogation," he said with a nod.

"I would like that. I will start working on a new form to hold him in, and this time we will learn from our mistake, he cannot be given the pity we have bestowed upon him, containment is the only solution," she said firmly.

"I believe you are right my friend," Lord Death said with a nod, and then the mirror conversation ended. There was a long sigh slipping through all of his odd form as he turned to the others. "Deathscythe you will stay here. Blackstar, Kid, and Soul you will leave in an hour. Please go with Stein, and he will get you all prepared," he said slowly and then looked over at Stein. "Stay here, and I will give you all the answers you need to know and help the rest," he then looked up at the others and waited for them to take the subtle hint and leave.

…

Soul left Death's chambers alone. Blackstar and Kid were getting their things. Soul didn't have anything to get, but he also felt utterly useless. Without Maka, he couldn't truly fight. He was the weapon and she the meister. The idea that she was falling deeper into nothing infuriated him. He had only needed to speak with her earlier. He had recognized at several different moments where she had been morose, and chose to wait. He punched the wall in frustration, and the pain woke him up. He looked up and realized he was still in the DWMA, and students were around him. Going along the hallways in their merry little ways because they all had no true knowledge of the events that were happening.

None of them knew that Maka was slowly falling further and further away, and it made him angry. Maka had been the one to save them all before, and now they all acted as if they cared so little about her. None of them cared about her like he did.

That stark realization made him pause in his step. None of them cared about her like he did? How did he care about her? She was the coolest meister, and she knew how to defeat any and every obstacle in her way. She was fearless. Even though she may not have been the strongest person in the world, she had more heart than anyone he'd ever met.

It was also in that moment that he felt the sheer terror of losing her. He decided that he wouldn't let it happen. There was no try, there was only doing it and with that he stepped off again going straight to Steins office to wait so that they could leave as soon as possible.

. . .

Lay dagger dead inside a lonely bed  
Trying to hide the hole inside my head  
Watching the stars slide down to reach their end  
Cause sleep is not my friend

. . .

Authors Note: Thank you for the Reviews! SamanthaA that's awesome that someone actually linked you! As for your future reviews I definitely don't mind! I encourage them!

First Song Lyrics:  
Second Song Lyrics: Shampain – Marina and the Diamonds


	10. Beginning of the End

I see my pretty face in his old eyes  
I listen to our blood run side by side  
I throw my hands to you I run away

.

It seemed like days had passed. Even weeks could have passed and Maka would be none the wiser. Time was different in Chaos' realm. If a realm was what it could be called. Not being able to explore she wasn't able to truly figure out the differences, but in truth, she had no care to find out. There wasn't a desire to eat, drink, or sleep. She didn't care for life either. She merely laid in the broken bed. Her wounds had long since healed, but the pain didn't bother her.

The nothing Chaos brought, had begun to sink into her, and she was trying her hardest to escape, but it seemed harder and harder. In the loneliness and darkness of the room - cell - she'd been placed in, all she had were her thoughts. At first she had tried to call upon the madness inside of her. When she couldn't find it, the hope she had slowly dwindled.

The door opened, and light spilled into the room chasing the darkness away. The sting of the bright shine hurt her eyes, but she made no move of discomfort. Chaos' steps echoed through the wrecked room, and stopped as he finally got to the bed.

"How do you feel?" His voice was chilling, she could tell he knew the answer already. So all Maka did was look up at him with that blank vacant stare. "Perfect," he said as a curl of a smirk pulled at the edge of his mouth. "Are you ready to harness it?" He asked with an arch of his brow.

Her answer was more silence, which Chaos had expected so he moved to sit down on the bed beside her. Slowly he moved a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You are the anomaly. The creature that shouldn't exist. A Meister and a Weapon should never create a life, for it becomes you," he said slowly and licked his lips. His contempt for her existence was thick through his words, but Maka didn't understand, nor did she care to understand. Instead she just continued to look up at him with that blank stare.

Chaos's grin only grew wider with her silence. "You knew life, you knew death, you knew madness, and now you know the absence of it all," he said slowly. "What do you feel when I mention your beloved Weapon? Your father? Your mother?" He asked quickly, giving her no time to answer. "They've left you," he said softly. "Your mother never kept you around, your father would rather spend his time between the legs of other women, and your supposed loyal weapon... Has found another meister."

Maka knew about her mother and father, but upon hearing that Soul had bonded with another meister her brows furrowed and her head tilted to look up at him. There was that last bit of hope in her, but upon hearing he had left her, she couldn't hold onto her sanity.

"You lie," she said softly.

"I tell the truth," he said with a vicious snarl, offended she would question his judgement. Slowly he leaned forward and put his hand on her. Just above her chest laid the necklace Soul had given her. The red and green wing pendant had stayed around her neck. He pulled it. The chain tugged at the back of her neck pinching her skin, but finally broke and he held it above her.

"He chose someone weaker than you," he chuckled. "What a foolish boy, she is worthless compared to you. You my precious Maka," he said as he crushed the necklace in his hands. Pieces of it falling to the bed beside her.

.

Soul waited impatiently for the rest. Blackstar was the first to appear, Tsubaki was already a weapon wasting no time. "Alright where is Kid?" Blackstar asked with a sharp growl. As if on cue, the obsessive boy walked forward. Patty and Liz were already holstered.

Seeing the weapons with their meisters only made Soul's ache for his meister grow. "Let's go," he said quickly, looking over to Stein who was sitting on the top of the steps looking forward. Even Soul could see the tired lines in his mad face. He must have been trying everything to find a way to get her back to normal. Through various scientific methods of course, but Soul couldn't believe that it would be from some sort of science. Somehow, he knew that it would be up to him to bring Maka back.

He'd been barely conscious through her fight through the Asura. He saw her fight through the hopelessness for everyone she cared about. They had all watched her bravery, and were all astounded by her strength. She was just her, nothing more, nothing less. He had to, because she was losing it all.

"Stein let's go!" He cried out, and Stein looked back at him.

"We don't need to move," he said slowly. "WHile you were all getting your things in order, I created a portal," he said slowly. "With Lord Death's help of course, I can't take all the credit. However, this will place you outside of Chaos' domain. The estate Lord Death told you about, you will be at the front gate," he licked his lips. "I cannot go though," he said softly. "The group of you are the ones she holds dearest," his voice became monotonous, and blank it seemed jarring to hear such heartfelt words said so calmly.

"Lord Death said you would be coming with us," Kid said slowly as he licked his lips. This change of plans wouldn't be a grand hinderance, but it was certainly not what he expected.

"In order for the portal to be made, I have to use my soul wave lengths, and harmonize them with Maka's," he said slowly. "This gives us the element of surprise, but it leaves me unable to travel with you," he said softly and then stood up. "As she is so far away," he paused glancing at Soul for a moment before pushing his glasses up so they shielded his eyes. "And her wave length is so weak, it'll leave me exhausted and unable to travel."

Tsubaki, in the forefront of Blackstar's mind voiced her doubts about the change of plans. "The three of us against an entity as grand as Lord Death... We're still students," she said softly. Blackstar shook his head confident in himself, and the group as well.

"We will bring her back," he said triumphantly as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"We're counting on it," Stein said, but Soul could tell there was doubt in his voice.

"How do we return?" Asked Kid.

"This will be the portal again. As I'm able to sense Maka's wave length from this other dimension, I too can sense the souls of the six of you," he said softly. "Lord Death has already begun to monitor the estate Chaos has, unfortunately he cannot fully break through the barrier to see into the realm that Chaos has created."

"So we're alone... Again," Soul said, the bitterness in his voice wasn't hidden.

"No, we're there, and," Stein paused to look at the two Meisters with their weapons, and SOul. "Should we be unable to retrieve Maka, the portal will still bring you back."

The thought that they'd come up with a plan in case Maka was lost to the nothingness infuriated Soul. How could they give up on her so easily? He shook his head, trying to think rationally.

"Let's go then," Soul said as he stepped forward ready to get his meister, his Maka back.

.

Are you my friend?  
Will you be my friend in my dream?  
Take that pretty face off surely.

.

Authors Note: Thanks again for the encouragement, and once again I apologize for the snail pace I'm writing at.

Song Lyrics; Pretty Face - Soley


	11. Just Pieces

Don't recognize anybody  
Just the same old empty face  
See these people lie, and I don't know  
Who to believe anymore

.

The pieces slipping out of Chaos' hand and onto the bed, seemed to fall slowly. Logic told her that he was lying, but the voice of doubt was too strong for her to ignore. Slowly beside Chaos, the other version of Maka appeared. Chaos didn't move or see it, but she did.

"I told you," The second Maka said slowly and then knelt down by the bed. "It is only you, I, and the darkness," her voice was soft, but held nothing in it. "You've already accepted me my sweet self," cooed the Maka with blank eyes. "You used me to fight Asura, bring me back," she said slowly with a lick of her lips. "I yearn to be again," she nodded. "This time, with Chaos, we can show the world."

"Show the world what?" Maka asked as she stared into thin air. Chaos had initially thought it was him she was talking to, but when he followed her gaze he saw empty space. He didn't interrupt though. If this was how she had to truly accept nothing, then he would gladly watch. The decent into nothing was far sweeter than madness.

"Our mother left, our father never cared, and the one person we thought we could rely on is gone. He is gone, everything is gone," The second Maka's voice was now sweet, like a mother trying to calm her sad child. "If nothing is all we have left, then let us take it, and take all of it."

"What happens when I accept?" Maka asked, her voice frail. She was becoming a shadow of what she used to be, her gentle voice, her furrowed brows of concern. She was grasping for a sense of self, as she couldn't remember what or who she was anymore.

"Everything," said the second Maka as she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The Maka in the bed laid there as she closed her eyes. There was no warmth or comfort in the soft kiss. It was nothing. Like everything was. Thoughts of doubt begun to fade from her mind. Thoughts of life, and death soon became meaningless to her. Both life and death were irrelevant. Everything was.

"Maka, are you ready?" Asked Chaos slowly, unsure if she saw whatever apparation that her mind had conjured up.

"It doesn't matter does it," Maka's voice was strong, and confident, unlike she had been since Chaos had taken her. "You speak of nothing, but you have a plan," she said as she sat up and finally opened her eyes, they were hollow. The shine of the green was vacant, and gone. In their place were an empty mossy colour. Void of excitement or sadness.

"Perfect," he smiled softly. "I do have a plan, but it is to show you how wonderful accepting nothing can be," he said with a nod as he extended his hand out to her. Maka did not accept the hand, but she did move off of the bed. Standing there in the torn clothes he'd provided to her before their altercation she looked ruined. Nothing like the Maka that had came here.

"Now come with me Maka, we have work to do," Chaos smiled.

"First I want answers," Maka said defiantly.

"You still have a desire to want?"

"Even in your nothingness, you yearned to feel. Is my desire to understand my place in this plan so unfathomable?" She asked with an arch of her brow. Her voice was cold, and her eyes while empty seemed to stare into his shining blue ones with a ferocity that was only possibly by having no fear towards the idea of upsetting him. Should he lash out at her, so be it. It did not quell her curiosity though.

Initially Chaos had been uncertain about her new found discovery of the truth, but in seeing that fearlessness - that nothing in those once vibrant eyes he knew he'd won her over.

"Life and Death do as they please while I am to do nothing for eternity," he said slowly. "An eternity is an awful long time by yourself. Why can they decide the fate of everyone, when it truly shouldn't matter?" He asked with an arch of his brow. "The birth, and death of each person in this world is decided by Life and Death, they have ultimate power. Should someone upset them, they work together to eliminate that threat - me."

Maka stood there unwaivering, unimpressed, but unmoving.

"I have sat by and watched as they do what they please," he said with a shake of his head.

"But in our nothingness, it doesn't matter what they decide and how they decide it," Maka interjected.

"I first thought that too," he said softly. "Until I learned what power can come from nothing," he said with a lick of his lips. "Like you," he smiled and moved a hand forward to brush through her hair. "You came from two meaningless people. You were not a plan of Life, and as such you are not dictated by death."

"What am I?" She asked.

"You are the anomaly in their seemingly flawless plan that can ruin them," he said softly. "Why do you think Lord Death keeps you so close? Why were you constantly followed by his son? Why do you think they placed you in a group with Blackstar? I know of him too, I know of them all. Blackstar is stronger than you, and able to keep you in line because you haven't reached your full potential. They lied to you in order to keep you back," he said as he dropped his hand down to his side. "They've lied to you the whole time, and this is because they fear you can destroy everything. The little nothing girl, is the key."

.

Stein's gate was a simple wooden door. It didn't look majestic, nor did it look like it would be able to take them very far, as there was no wall holding the door up, and there was nothing behind it. Soul looked at Stein with an arch of his brow. Unimpressed, he didn't know what to believe of this sudden door.

"Just open the door," Stein said, feeling the doubt of the group weigh on his shoulders.

Blackstar walked forward to open it, but Soul's hand grasped the door knob first. Taking in a deep breath he slowly pushed it open and what he saw, was nothing he expected. The world through the door was dark. In front of him he saw a a black gate of winding metal. At first thought, he would say it was rather beautiful, but when he looked harder he saw how sharp the gate truly was. There were blood stains all over the metal, and that was when he realized it wasn't a black metal, but instead a form of blood manipulated to look solid and sharp. Behind the initial perimeter, he saw a large three story manor. It was grand enough that it reminded him of home.

The garden in front of the home and behind the gate wasn't kept up though. The weeds were growing over the pathway, and he could see most of the weeds were strategically placed there. Each one of them held thorns which he suspected were razor sharp.

He stepped forward and looked down at the ground. The world around this estate was empty. A barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. After he passed through the portal Blackstar followed and then Death the Kid. They all glanced back at the door and saw Stein standing there. "With this door open I'll be able to keep a connection with you but it'll be faint. If you need help, I'll try and send reinforcements, but the barrier only works so well because of the connection all of you have with Maka. I've tapped into her wavelength, to keep it stable, it's likely she can feel a tug on her soul, but the moment you step past that gate you'll find Chaos will be able to sense you're there, and your every movement. He is equal to Lord Death and Lady Life. Do not fight him. Just bring Maka back. We'll work on fixing her soul when she's here."

"What do you mean fixing?" Soul asked as he glanced back.

"It's breaking, she may be the link, but that is it, there is no strength in her soul to keep this portal open, that is all mine and Lord Death's doing," he said slowly.

Soul turned back to look up at the intimidating house with a new sense of purpose. If she was that far gone, he had to get in there quick.

"We'll be back in time for dinner," Blackstar said quickly. "Blackstar, your stomach isn't something we should be thinking about right now," Tsubaki said in a sigh.

.

So homesick, I can't feel  
But I know I must play my part

.

Authors Note: Two chapter updates in a day! Hopefully you guys are enjoying this. Thank you for reading this far, means a lot.

Song Lyrics: Just a Game - Birdy


End file.
